Scream Queens Collection Vol.2: Blood, Gore and Sorority Babes
The is an episodic adventure survival horror point-and-click video game for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4 and Xbox One, developed by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc and published by Capcom and Dark Dungeon. It is the second installment in the Scream Queens Collection series to be only released on October 3, 2017 during Halloween Eve every year, and it sequel to the first game. Gameplay Scream Queens Collection Vol.2 is a survival horror game with similar gameplay elements to Clock Tower 3 and Haunting Ground. Like the first game, The player controls directly and gives commands to support characters. The player can run and perform a back step maneuver, both of which reduce stamina. She can also crouch down to hide from enemy pursuers. It can dodge and tackle enemies as well, but tackling also reduces stamina. Losing too much stamina will result in her becoming exhausted, causing her movements to slow down or possibly stop altogether. Exhaustion can be revived with certain items or with time. The player can interact with the environment by checking items, opening doors, and climbing ladders. The player can utilize hiding spots to evade pursuers. Other areas act as retaliation points that allow the player to use her environment to counterattack against her enemy, although some of these locations can only be used once. Plot Taking the place after first game, Janette have a nightmare of her dearest friends gets murdered by Woody Loman, who's killed one year ago. Now, the terror comes back to haunt her when the serial killer named Crimson Psycho goes on murder spree in St. Albert Town by killing young people during Halloween. Meanwhile, the 18-year-old Amish girl named Brie Everhart aspiring to become the scream queen in early age. However, someone want to know her secret involve the sorority girls Alpha Gamma Eta, were killed by Crimson Psycho. Janette, now horror movie director, must protect Brie in order to uncover a masked killer behind the revenge for the Loman family. Find out in this haunted places full of ugly monsters and women's screams of terror to stay courage, away from the monster. Characters and Cast Main Cast * Brie Everhart (based on Briana Evigan ) - voiced by Ayaka Asai (Japanese) and Juliet Simmons (English) * Janette Leighton (based on Janet Leigh ) - voiced by Eri Kitamura (Japanese) and Luci Christian (English) * Willy Loman / Crimson Psycho - voiced by Takashi Kondo (Japanese) and David Matranga (English) Episode 1: Scream and Scream Again * Nurse Katheryn Ingram (based on Katharine Isabelle ) - voiced by Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese) and Katherine Isabelle (English) * Nurse Rachel Nieves (based on Rachel Nichols) - voiced by Ai Shimizu (Japanese) and Rachel Nichols (English) * Dr. Phillip Mercer - voiced by Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese) and Grant George (English) * Nurse Taichi Kanzaki - voiced by Kousuke Toriumi (Japanese) and Leraldo Anzaldua (English) * Nurse Yuko Namiki - voiced by Mikako Komatsu (Japanese) and Monica Rial (English) * Dr. Elise Douglas (based on Eliza Dushku) - voiced by Yui Horie (Japanese) and Eliza Dushku (English) Episode 2: Banshee Academia 2: Second Shriek *Akane Bandou (based on Angela Bettis) - voiced by Saori Hayami (Japanese) and Angela Bettis (English) *Nobuta Itsuki (based on Noboru Iguchi) - voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese) and Andy Mullins (English) *Asami Sakiwari (based on Asami) - voiced by Asami (Japanese, guest) and Allison Sumrall (English) *Kaname Katsugari (based on Katie Cassidy) - voiced by Akane Tomonaga (Japanese) and Katie Cassidy (English) *Shou Yumehara - voiced by Ryota Ohsaka (Japanese) and Houston Hayes (English) *Natsuki Makino - voiced by Junji Majima (Japanese) and Eric Stuart (English) *Officer Fujisawa - voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese) and Crispin Freeman (English) *Tamaki Kodama - voiced by Ibuki Kido (Japanese) and Christine Marie Cabanos (English) Episode 3: For Wailing Out Loud! *Corina Vaughn (based on Cerina Vincent) - voiced by Saki Nakajima (Japanese) and Cerina Vincent (English) *Judy Lars (based on Jordan Ladd) - voiced by Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese) and Jordan Ladd (English) *Edward Lars - voiced by Tomoyuki Higuchi (Japanese) and Ed Westwick (English) *Johnny Wald - voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi (Japanese) and Jamie Bamber (English) *Marie Westfield (based on Mary Elizabeth Winstead) - voiced by Asami Shimoda (Japanese) and Mary Elizabeth Winstead (English) *Officer Darren Highland - voiced by Yoku Shioya (Japanese) and Dan Woren (English) *Rosy Bloodskies - voiced by Sayaka Ohara (Japanese) and Jessica Boone (English) Episode 4: Guess Who's Coming to Screech *Nigel Smith - voiced by Takuma Terashima (Japanese) and Seth Magill (English) *Emillia Roberts - (based on Emma Roberts) - voiced by Sora Tokui (Japanese) and Emma Roberts (English) *Abby Branden (based on Abigail Breslin) - voiced by Ibuki Kido (Japanese) and Abigail Breslin (English) *Alex Chang - voiced by Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (English) *Deena Warren (based on Dee Wallace) - voiced by Yuka Koyama (Japanese) and Dee Wallace (English) Episode 5: Haunted House of Howling *Father Rigel - voiced by Naoki Tatsuta (Japanese) and Christopher Corey Smith (English) *Lincoln Loman - voiced by Masashi Ebara (Japanese) and William Scott Goldberg (English) Episodes The game was separated into six episodes, released in intervals. Multiple Ending Gold Ending Good Ending Sad Ending Bad Ending Worst Ending Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Episodic games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Stealth games Category:Survival horror games Category:PC games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox One games